


Complex Feelings

by TransBoyFanBoy



Series: Humanity’s Brightest Series [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Relationships, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: After a tough morning training session, the group gathers for breakfast. All is well until a certain someone projects their insecurities onto our two regressors of the story. How sad :(There's fluff I swear.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Marco Bott & Eren Yeager, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein & Levi & Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Series: Humanity’s Brightest Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/735654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Complex Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, long time no see. Just to preface this chapter, this is set a few months in the future from the previous chapter (whatever you’d like to define a “few” as is up to you), and Eren and Jean know about one another being age regressors. And just to clarify, Levi and Eren are not and will not be in a romantic relationship in this story--only platonic. Also, please forgive any mistakes; I haven’t watched AOT since season one and I kinda grew out of anime, so I’m probably going to be getting a lot wrong here. That being said, happy reading!

Jean, Marco, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin tiredly flopped into their seats at the breakfast table one morning. Everyone around them seemed to be in high spirits after their early morning training, and their lively chatter filled the room. The group of five teenagers, however, felt exhaustion seep into their bones.

Apparently, Levi had heard the “rumors” about him treating Eren and his friends differently than the rest of the soldiers. They said he was going soft on them because he cared about them, and specifically Eren, more than the others. Levi, for his part, thought he did a flawless job of hiding this change in feelings, but obviously he hadn’t done as well as he previously thought. Thus, he went even harder on the five during training that morning to hopefully clear his name. They understood, but that didn’t mean they weren’t spent. 

Jean laid his head down on the table as he lazily ate his food, slowly letting his eyes close before someone addressed the group. He lifted his head and looked over at the owner of the voice: Reiner Braun. He spoke again when he got no response from his peers. 

“Hey guys, did you know that there are people who act like kids? Some of them even have partners who look after them, too, like a parent. That’s so weird, right?” He exclaimed boldly, and two of the soldiers immediately tensed. Eren and Jean looked uncomfortably at one another, both suddenly feeling trapped at claustrophobic at the table. Jean looked desperately at Marco for a way out of the situation, but Reiner kept speaking before Marco had a chance to say something. 

“I mean, who would want to act like a kid? We already had a childhood, ya know? Why would someone want to go back to that and let someone act like their parent? It’s just odd.” Marco’s jaw clenched as he listened to the bullshit flowing from Reiner’s lips. He spoke up before the other man had a chance to say anything else. 

“Well, I think it’s kinda cute. Having something that makes you feel safe and happy in the dangerous world we live in is something that we all strive for, isn’t it? Not to mention that a lot of people weren’t afforded the luxury of a good childhood, so it could be really beneficial for them. And having a relationship with that much trust is something really special, I think.” Marco hummed with a guise of calm. 

“Yeah? I bet you like that kind of thing, don’t you, Bott? You sure were quick to defend it. What, are you one of them or something?” Marco fumed as Reiner and his friends laughed. His fists clenched at his sides as he cast a sideways glance to Eren and Jean, who were both red in the face and seemingly on the verge of embarrassed tears. Marco was about to retort, but before he got the chance, Mikasa spoke up from her spot.

“I think Marco has a point. It’s really rare to be able to feel safe and content in the times we live in. Anything that can give people those feelings should be cherished.” She spoke, throwing a smile and a wink to Marco. “Besides, where did you even hear about this, and why are you talking about it? Usually, the people who make fun of others only do so because they feel insecure about themselves.” She turned to Reiner with an impassive expression, and was delighted to find that the man was taken aback by her words.

“Are you saying that I’m jealous of those freaks? That I’m like them?” He huffed out defensively.

“I never said that. I said that you’re likely insecure because you have no coping mechanism to make you feel safe like they do.” Reiner was at a loss for words, left grasping for a response. Eventually, he just scoffed and turned away, going back to talking with his friends. Mikasa smiled to herself as she returned to her food, and Marco shot her a grateful look from behind his glass of water. 

Meanwhile, Jean and Eren sat dejectedly at the table, now picking at their plates. A tear made its way down Jean’s face and he hurried to wipe it away before any of their friends noticed. Alas, he was too slow, and Marco caught sight of the action. He frowned and scooted closer to his partner, pulling him into his side. Across from them, Eren shared a similar expression to Jean’s, and Marco knew he needed to do something. He instructed Jean to stand before doing the same, then gave Mikasa a meaningful look. She understood, and nudged Eren on the arm, directing him to stand and go with Marco. 

Eren shuffled over to the couple, trying to avoid the concerned looks that he was almost certainly getting from Armin and Mikasa. The three made their way out of the cafeteria after disposing of their trays. Marco led his distraught friends through the halls until he reached a familiar door. He knocked firmly, startling the boys out of their thoughts. 

Soon, the door opened to reveal Captain Levi, whose hard expression melted into a softer one once he recognized who it was. He ushered them into his office, taking in the downcast expressions held by Eren and Jean. His eyebrows furrowed as they took their seats, then turned to Marco. 

“What happened to them?” Marco shook his head at the man. 

“I’ll explain later, if that’s alright. For now, I think these two could use some reassurance and comfort.” Marco pulled Jean into his lap, rubbing his back soothingly. Levi nodded and motioned for Eren to come see him. Eren shook his head, which made Levi sigh. He stood and opened his arms to the younger. 

“Eren, come give me a hug. Let me help you, sweets.” Eren’s lip wobbled as he let out a whimper, rushing over to Levi and collapsing into his arms. Levi maneuvered them into his chair and patted Eren on the back as the boy sobbed openly. Levi was especially concerned by his sobbing, and he hoped that Marco would explain what the problem was soon. 

On the other side of the room, Marco was whispering reassurances into Jean’s ear, trying to age him down enough that Jean would allow him to take care of him. Jean gradually felt himself regressing, and as he aged down, his quiet cries slowed to a stop. Every now and then, the blond male would sniffle and whimper into his carer’s shirt. 

Eren was also slowly calming down as Levi took a clue from Marco and tried to help his boy regress. Eren allowed himself to slip after much internal struggle with himself. He whimpered out nonsense to Levi as he finally slipped fully, muttering about being “weird” and “bad”. Levi tensed at that, but tried to relax before his boy picked up on his body language. After about fifteen minutes of the two caregivers cuddling their boys, Levi motioned for Marco to stand and follow him. 

Levi led them across the hall and into Eren’s nursery, where they made quick work of changing the boys into more befitting attire. They settled the two obviously exhausted boys into Eren’s crib, and they cuddled up next to one another as they began to doze off for a quick nap. 

After Levi and Marco were sure that their boys were asleep, Marco explained the events of the morning to Levi. He watched as the raven-haired man tensed once again, radiating frustration and anger. 

“I’m going to work that boy so hard in the next training that he won’t ever think about saying anything to them again.” Marco shook his head solemnly. 

“I think Mikasa was right. He’s probably insecure and scared about his future. Punishing him will only make him feel more frightened and unsafe.” Levi begrudgingly agreed with the freckled man. The two wait quietly for the allotted half-hour naptime to be over, then wake their boys up for playtime. 

They set up the boys on the rug with the contents of the toy chest spread out in front of them, then turn on cartoons in the background. The two carers watch Eren and Jean play happily together, the events from breakfast far from their minds as they got lost in their game.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, lunch and dinner came and went for the boys, and they continued to play until late in the evening. Levi and Marco chatted idly about training and current events while they kept an eye on the two, listening for their titles. 

“Papa!” Marco quickly turned towards Jean, who was tugging on his pant leg for his attention. 

“Yes, Button?” Jean squirmed happily at the nickname before holding up a piece of paper. Marco curiously reached for the paper, pointing to himself with his other hand. 

“Is this for me?” Jean nodded enthusiastically, tugging at Marco’s pants until the man took the hint and pulled him into his lap. He held up the paper so that he could see it properly, and his heart warmed as he realized that Jean had painted him a picture. 

“Did you paint this for me, baby?” Marco asked softly. Jean beamed up at him from behind his pacifier with a smear of paint on his cheek. Marco briefly wondered how he got paint on his face, but decided not to question it. 

“Made it all by myself, Papa!” Marco fawned and gushed over the boy’s adorable antics, his eyes widening in mock-surprise. 

“Really? It’s so beautiful! Tell me what you painted, Button.” Jean turned to the paper and began pointing out every detail of the picture. 

“This is us on a farm, Papa, an’ this is Eren an’ Uncle Levi over there waterin’ the flowers!” Levi turned in interest at his name. He smiled slightly at the painting of the four of them, then called out for his own boy. 

“Eren, baby, whatcha doin over there?” Eren whipped his head around and giggled at his carer. He crawled over to Levi, abandoning whatever he was doing in favor of getting attention from the shorter man. Eren squealed and made grabby hands for his carer, who plucked him from the floor. Eren immediately cuddled into Levi. burying his head in the man’s shoulder. 

“Dada…” Eren muttered contently, closing his eyes. Levi felt completely soft; he figured that maybe being seen as soft wasn’t so bad so long as he got to take care of Eren like this for as long as he was physically able.

“I’m here, bub. I love you so much. Don’t you ever feel like you’re bad or weird for anything, okay? As long as I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He said, recalling Eren’s words from his fit earlier. 

The boy in his arms slowly began to drift off, yawning every once in a while as Levi rubbed his back. The latter checked the time and noticed how late it was getting. He peered over at Marco and Jean, who seemed to be in the same situation. Jean appeared to be dozing on Marco as Levi cleared his throat.

“I think it’s about time for us to get these boys to bed.” Marco nodded in agreement as he attempted to stand without jostling Jean. The boy whined quietly as he was readjusted on Marco’s hip, but settled almost immediately. 

Levi and Marco said their goodnights before Marco exited the room. He walked to the next room over and opened the door carefully, walking into Jean’s makeshift nursery. Since they had first been given the room, the nursery had become much more homey. Although the bed wasn’t an actual crib, it did have removable railing to keep a regressed Jean from rolling out of bed, and the room was decorated with a sky theme. He walked over to the room’s wardrobe, grabbing out a pull-up, pajamas, and the changing mat that Levi had given them; soon enough, a spot was set up in the middle of the room for Marco to change the regressed man. 

Marco quickly cleaned the boy up, wiping off the smear of paint from his cheek and changing him into his nighttime clothes. As soon as he finished, the dozing boy was picked up and placed gently in the bed. Marco tucked the covers around Jean and gave him a kiss on the head. Before the boy could fully drift off to sleep, Marco got his attention.

“Button, look at me for a second, please.” Jean opened his eyes sleepily and looked over to his carer. 

“You know that I love you, right? And nothing will ever change that?” Jean nods. “Good boy. I want you to try not to let what that big meanie said today hurt you or make you feel ashamed. Sometimes, when people get sad about themselves, they make other people sad so that they don’t feel alone. That’s all today was, alright?” Jean nodded slightly.

“Reiner is sad, Papa?” Jean asked.

“Yes, Button.”

“He made me sad, too.” 

“I know, and that was very bad of him, but what he said didn’t actually mean anything against you, okay? Will you remember that for Papa?”

“Mhmm, I remember. Sleepy now..” Jean rubs at his eyes with a fist.

“I know, baby, you can sleep now. Goodnight, Button.”

“Nini, Papa.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, bedtime in Eren’s nursery was going nowhere near as smooth as Jean’s. As soon as Levi had stood to take Eren for a bath, announcing that it was bathtime, the boy started whining and trying to squirm out of Levi’s grasp. The boy fussed as Levi tightened his hold just enough to keep the boy from falling out of his arms, but Levi only shushed him as he made his way to the en-suite bathroom. 

Eren began hiccuping as Levi turned the water on in the bathtub. He settled his baby on the floor and grabbed a towel from the linen closet. Said boy was still whimpering, on the verge of a tantrum, as Levi came back and undressed Eren for his bath. He lifted Eren into the tub, then settled him in, the regressed teen’s cries becoming increasingly louder the longer he was out of Levi’s arms. 

“Shhh, I know Eren, you’re so grumpy huh? You just need to sleep, don’t you? We’ll get you all nice and clean and into bed soon enough, sweetheart.” Eren quieted just slightly at the sound of his caregiver’s soothing, gentle voice. 

After washing Eren’s hair and body, Levi pulled the boy out of the tub and wrapped him in the fluffy towel he had picked out. He carried the boy back to the main room like that before laying him on the changing table. Eren’s cries that had subsided not even five minutes ago picked back up as soon as he was strapped to the changing table, and he sobbed and reached out for Levi, kicking his feet out in frustration. Levi struggled to dress the boy with all of his movement, but eventually he managed. He could only hope that Marco and Jean couldn’t hear Eren’s cries through the wall. Levi sighed as he worked out that the only way he could get Eren to calm down enough to sleep was to prepare him a bottle. 

He got ahold of Erwin pretty quickly; when the tall man entered Eren’s nursery, he took in Levi’s situation with a chuckle. The other man glared lightheartedly as he bounced the still-crying boy in his arms, swaying from side to side. 

“Well, what is this? Is someone feeling grumpy tonight? Oh, and Eren doesn’t look too happy either.” Erwin poked fun at Levi as he walked over. The latter of the two was unimpressed as Erwin approached, motioning to Eren’s chest of drawers. 

“Would you please get one of his bottles and warm up some milk for him? He’s worked himself up, and I don’t think he’ll calm down without one.” Erwin nodded easily, picking out a bottle for the boy and taking his leave. 

The ten minutes that Erwin was gone felt like forever, but Levi knew he wouldn’t trade this time with his boy for anything. In times like this, he felt truly needed and useful, like he was the center of someone’s world. 

However, when Erwin came back in with the bottle, Levi couldn’t deny that he was grateful that the end of Eren’s cries was in sight. He thanked Erwin and the man left. Then, he took Eren to the large rocking chair and settled them into it. He cradled Eren to him, showing him the bottle. The boy reached for it through his tears, and Levi obliged. 

As soon as the boy had the bottle in his mouth, his cries silenced. The boy suckled at the warm milk eagerly, letting his eyes rest on Levi’s face. His hands laid on top of his caregiver’s as he held the bottle, and the raven-haired man looked on adoringly as Eren drank his bottle. Slowly, his eyelids shut, and the time between his blinks grew longer. As he finished his bottle, he continued the rhythmic sucking motion as he fell asleep. Levi brushed the boy’s hair out of his face and reached over to Eren’s dresser, grabbing a pacifier and switching his bottle out for it. 

He delicately stood from the rocking chair, moving the boy over to his crib. He settled Eren into it, and thankfully the boy didn’t wake up. He stood there admiring his baby for a few more moments before turning on the baby monitor connected to his room. He glanced once more at Eren as he slept peacefully, leaning over to give a quick peck to the boy’s forehead. 

“I love you so much, baby. No one will ever hurt you as long as I can help it.”

With that, he walked to the nursery door with a smile. 

_As long as he was there, everything would be fine. And Levi planned on being there forever._


End file.
